Derelict
Derelict is the ninth level in The Birth in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary This level is set on a large oil tanker. It is one of the biggest levels in the game, almost equaling Dark Side (Not Smithsonian Terror however). This mission will take you a while and will chuck everything at you. Warning! You may get lost... Secrets There are 5 secrets in this level. Secret #1: Diving in This secret can be visited before going aboard the ship. To find it, dive underwater and swim under the boat. You should notice a little hole in its hull, marked with yellow and black stripes. Swim to it and emerge from underwater there. You will have to face 1-2 alien beasts. Then simply walk in the small corridor and collect night vision googles, armor, chaingun cannon and steroids. Secret #2: Playing in the kitchen Inside the dining room/kitchen of the ship, walk towards the small part with ooze cans. There you should notice some cupboards covered in blood and bodyparts. On one of those cupboards, with a head and a knife on it, there is a switch. Flip it and a small room with a portable medkit will open on your left. Secret #3: Duke is on TV Inside the barracks on the ship, there is a room with some assault troopers as well as a couch and burning TV. Simply jump on the TV and that is where the secret is located. Behind the TV there is chaingun cannon. Aside from that, a small place will open in the opposing corner of the room where a shotgun is located. Secret #4: Nasty captain This secret is located in the captain's room, where the red keycard is located. Just above the desktop where the keycard is, there is a clock. Press use/open in front of it and the bookcase behind you will go down as well as the wall behind the bookcase will open. There is a secret room with shrinker, 2 ammos for expander, 2 atomic healths and some of the captain's nastier toys. Secret #5: Boxes and cranes Behind the yellow keycard forcefield, locate the room with 1-2 assault commanders and a giant stack of boxes. There should also be a crane operating them as well as conveyor belt. After dealing with the enemies, climb up the boxes. Another assault commander should emerge from between them - kill him and jump to the space behind boxes where he was waiting for you. Now turn towards the wooden boxes without metal frames on them - there seems to be one box missing under a bigger one. Walk in that place and collect the RPG and protective boots. Easter Eggs - The name of the ship - Valdeez-2 - and the captain's room, with the bed and the liquor bottles strewn about, seems to be a reference to the real-life Exxon Valdez oil tanker, which ran aground in 1989 because its captain had fallen asleep due to excess drinking. Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels